Aircraft passenger seats with seat part, backrests, tray tables and receptacles are widely used in conventional passenger aircraft, specifically in airline or charter air transportation. As is recognized, in commercial air transportation for economic reasons a priority objective is to achieve the best possible use of interior cabin space, with as large a number of passenger seats as possible within a given useable space. At the same time, each passenger should have available cabin space sufficient with respect to sitting and/or traveling comfort, as so-called “living space”. Known passenger seats do not adequately satisfy the demands to be imposed on adequate “living space” when seating in the cabin space is tight, as is especially the case in air transportation in economy class.